Last Stand
by patabon
Summary: An unexpected 'hero' makes some strange friends with strange abilities that normal humans don't usualy posses This story takes place 3 years after GT.I DONT OWN ANY DRAGON BALL,DRAGON BALL Z OR DRAGON BALL GT .ONLY MY OCs. Please leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about rewriting it but it had to be done

* * *

Just like every other day at school,I stay silent and near Son Pan and Bulla,they treat me like a person is usually not treated,fairly. "Macro come on the bell has rung." Pan says running out of class like a mad woman. "Bulla will yell if your late!" She says making me run just a bit faster,if you have ever felt a punch from Bulla and her fist when she's angry,you don't want to deal with it though she isn't as strong as Son Pan ,which to me isn't surprising it is still strange,As we get farther from the school I see a Blue haired girl with a red hair band surrounded by guys.A second later they all lay collapsed and Bulla comes walking toward us."Hey Pan,hey Macro you ready for today."Bulla says sounding more like a command.

As we leave the crowd of unconscious boys and out of the city to the forest."This place always calms me down"I say looking at the forest and the lake within."I guess we all have different things that calms us all down"Pan says and her stomach rumbles."Hey Pan want one of those senzu beans" I say pulling out the pouch,over the past year Pan,Bulla and me have been training secretly without any ones knowledge but I'm still no where close to them.

"Thanks." Pan says as I hand her one."So what should we train today?"I ask them and they smile."Well we are going to teach you how to fly so We don't have to keep walking so much." Bulla says looking at her feet."And you Mr are going to teach us that element trick you do." Pan says with her hands on her hips,she is true,I do manipulate the elements in fact that is the only reason me and the girls became friends."I told you already I don't know how it works or to control it"I say as a very spherical ball of earth comes floating out of the ground and than Pan pinches is,sadly the only way to stop it from continuing."OK but as soon as you do your teaching us."Pan says sadly but than switchIng it to a smile "Macro ready to fly" she says and Bulla laughs and I start toas well 'leave it to Pan to make you smile' I think to myself

* * *

It took a while but I was finally able to concentrate enough Ki to get in the air,as soon as I did it was time for dinner, than the unexpected happens. "Hey Macro since me and Bulla are going to my house for dinner, do you want to come" Pan says smiling at me and I nodd not trusting my took a while to get to Pan's house for dinner because it was in a higher altitude but we made it just in time for we land I trip over a rock."Macro you ok?"Bulla asks trying to suppress her smile while helping me up."yah I guess "I say clearing off the dirt from my Blue shirt.

The Son's family house was the size of mine it just looked a lot better than we walk in I see Bulla's family and Pan son's family mingling.I also see some other faces I recognize like Maroon and her Parents which her father had shaved his head and her mother's hair was free and a bit other people were strangers including a two Green guys drinking only 's mother and Bulla's mother come to the door looking happy." Glad you two could make it to dinner this time"Bulma says not paying attention to me until Pan's mother Video notices me,"Bulma I think they brought someone else "Video says looking at me." Hope you don't mind."I say looking at them and they laugh, "Not at all." Bulma says looking at me.

The food was amazing and the people were so nice here except for Bulla's father,Vegeta who with One of the Green man who was named piccolo,who said he was glad for planet Namek's dragon balls,what ever those are,to bring him as the night progressed it seemed more people were looking at the sky."Goten you sense it to."Pan's father Gohan says and Goten nodes."Its coming this way."Goten says looking to serious.

Before anyone could react a huge spherical pod lands on the ground with a huge shock wave after it."Videl,mom,and Bulma get everyone here to safety."Gohan says taking off his glasses."I don't think so"A woman's voice says."what would be fun if everyone didn't fight."A male's voice,I get a closer look,I notice the man looked like cross of Gohan,Vegeta, and Goten,The woman looks like a cross of Bulla and Videl."DISTRUCTO DISC!"I hear Maroon's Dad Krillin scream with two circular ki blast coming from his index finger."That pitiful attack."The man says holding his hands had an unexpected effect because the man screamed,"You burned my hands,YOU WILL PAY!"The man says charging forward."Videl get inside"Gohan says charging his gets everyone inside and takes one last look at Gohan before shutting the door.

A few minutes pass in total silence until I hear a sharp whisper from Bulla"Psst" she says beckoning me toward her and go forward I realize what they are planning. "No," I quietly say to them as they leave I realize they'll question me so I follow them to the back I saw was horrible, "No!" I hear piccolo say as he gets in front of the house as a huge blast aimed is 's body except for his head is gone."Oops looks like there was an interference the woman at the house in one I look around I see most of the fighters lyinhg unconscious,I hope,The still conscious fighters looked really bad out of no where a large yellow beam of Ki barely missing me.

"Looks like we have some new chew toys "the man says smirking at his companion,than they disappears out of thin I feel a sharp pain in my soon as it came it went away,I don't know why but I hear the woman scream.I turn to see her impaled by Earth,I hear her bones cracking as the Earth spreads through her body puncturing out of her skin until her limp,cold body is released from the Earthen trap." killed my wife he says reappearing next to her 'LL PAY CHILD!" He screams at ,Pan and Bulla gets into their battle the man disappears but Pan catches him by surprise with a small one handed Ki distracting him long enough for Bulla to upper cut him"Enough!I am through with these childish games."He says after Bulla's assault on the man,"I am sciski,Child of Beerus,God of your universe your destruction."He says straitining himself.


	2. fluid racing

_**Author's information:**_Since sadly Gt isn't technically cannon It isn't in the 12 universes,but it can be in the forbidden universes 13-21 that I created using my knowledge of what animes can be related,I won't be telling you now but it will come in the future series hopefully.I am also sorry about all the errors the story has.

* * *

."A...A..a God,"Gohan says walking painfully closer."Pan get away from him"Goten says helping Trunks up,"You too Bulla."Vegeta says getting up,"How did you three get out here,"I hear Videl say as she runs out of the house,"Papa,are you okay"I hear maroon say running toward her father with 18 right behind , all of us were out side the house,"You all just made it so much easier"The God says holding his hands up."PARADIDISE EMPLODER!"Sciski screams as a huge dark ball forms in his hands , the others are looking frightened by the huge ball of darkness as it approaches at rapid rate.'No,not my end and not theirs,'I think as I run towards the ball of darkness, the others try to stop me but they can't. I focus all my Ki into my arms,as it approaches my hands I feel the Ki just being a safety guard.

The blast meets my arms and I already feel weak like the energy is being pulled out of me.I start to scream,so much pain,As the blast decreases so does my pulse and my breating, my body falls to the ground incased in stone,I still can hear and see everything but I can't talk."Pathetic mortal you gave your life for nothing ."The God says walking right next to me.I see and feel him crush me into dust.'How can I still see them"I think while I watch my new companions. "Macro," Bulla says looking at the remains of my body . Her eyes flickering Teal green."He was innocent!"Pans says crying her eyes also flickering teal green."Pan,Bulla both of you calm down,"Gohan says looking at his daughter and her friend as their hair turns gold and spikes up,their facial features becoming more defined.

As I look at my friends I can tell their power levels increased.'Why, just how is this my world,I want to believe I'm strong like them but I am weak , let me live.'I think, just closing my eyes I feel like I am rising out of water until my eyes open I look down,no scratches,no blood and noticeable a tail.'Pan and Bulla are in a very strange form' I think while watching them fight."MY TURN!"I scream flying toward them surprising the God Scisk,with Pan and before I could reach them someone grabs my leg."I don't think so," the woman who I thought I killed says burning my leg with her Ki. I try to get loose but she just tightans it."I am tired of being weak I say holding my hands out towards her. My hands start to heat up as they touch,my hands glow up."MACRO BLITZ CANNON!". I scream and a violent wave of pinkish red energy shoots straight at her head.

Smoke covers the out come,I can't sense energy so that isn't a way to find out."That wasn't half bad." The woman says as the smoke cleared."Sciski stop before you actually kill those two. " The woman says locking eyes with the God."But Elis they almost killed you." Sciski says looking at me." That is why we are going to let them live they seem capable enough to protect the earth , but next time Macro I want to see your full power. " Elis says walking toward Sciski. "Oh and before we leave Macro do you know what those markings on your tail mean." She says turning toward us.I shake my head and she laughs. "That will be fun for you." she says disappearing again for the last time.

* * *

As soon as the two gods left we all went inside , even the green man piccolo who I thought was dead."How could you three I mean , you three could have been killed!" Bulma says pointing at us. " But we wanted to..." I say trying to help Pan and Bulla. "Don't even try to Macro ,what would your parents say." Chi-Chi says scolding. "They would say nothing they are dead!" I say storming out of that tries to follow me but I start to run and earth picks up on my emotions and starts to rise under my feet propelling me forward.

I don't stop going until I make it to the training area.I see the lake and jump in , hoping that they won't find me.

* * *

Dreams suck in my oppion , they never make I ever see is array of lights and maybe a thunder storm but tonight it was different. I see my sisters sitting on the couch like they normally do but they were crying. This must have been before I was born but a loud cry,well a piercing loud cry changed that sister Ahlia the oldest twin sister went to a lump on a bed.I look at her closely noticing that she had a black and red tail matching her eyes were multicolored eyes always changing with the left eye always covered by her hair was as long but more wild than Bulla's. "Mom I'm sorry." She says looking at the lump. Salene the younger sister goes next to only difference between those two is that Salene's bands cover her right eye and her hair is black and blue like her tail is,and her hair is always in a braid.

"Ahlia its not your fault it was her choice." Salene says picking up the bundled baby."I want to name him Macro."my mother says looking at Ahlia and Salene."Macro Blitz it fits doesn't it."Salene says looking at mother."Take care of him."Mom says before everything goes black.

* * *

As the dream goes away I wake up being dragged by son Pan." how did you get me I was at the bottom of the lake." I say surprised she found me. "Wasn't to hard , just needed to swim down and get you. Goten,Trunks,Bulla I found him." Pan shouts to the sky. All of them fly here in like a second. I don't feel better seeing Bulla's face because as soon as she gets close to me she hits me directly in the face. "Macro next time you worry me like that I will slice your head open!" She says holding her hand out to me.

"But why did you guys try to find me?" I ask wanting to know also noticing my tail made a question mark. "Man you saved our lives and your friends with Bulla and Pan so if your their friends so are we." Goten says patting my back. "Agreed." Trunks says looking at fly back was fun because we all raced each other. Goten barely won only because Pan hit a tree. When we reach Pan and Goten's place I hear my sisters yelling at Chi-Chi. "What do you mean he ran off , I felt his energy fade..." Selene says turning around to see me. "Macro your still alive!" She shouts with excitement Making Ahlia turn around , her jaw drops.

"Salene , Ahlia you know Macro." Goten says looking at me. "Yes he's our little brother." Selene says walking closer until she notices my tail. "Ahlia he has his tail again." Salene says looking at her twin. "That's impossible we cut it off unless , he died and it came with him." Ahlia says realizing what happened to me. " You have some explaining to do." Salene says looking at my black and white tail.

* * *

After I told them about what happened last night and what went down they looked grimly at me. "So , there are other sayains on earth." Salene says looking at some of the others. "But no Anodonian's." Ahlia says looking pacificly at me. "What's an Anodonian's?" Trunk's ask looking at Ahlia and only her. "They're another species like the sayians but with more abilities and characteristics ," She says looking at Vegeta now. "So does that mean you three aren't sayains." Pan says bluntly. "No our mother was a half sayain half anodonian, our father was a full sayain." Salene says looking at her bracelet. I look around no one seems surprised at their being another alien race among them.

"So where do you guys live." Videl says looking at me and my sisters. "In a horrible part of Hercule city." I say trying to avoid eye contact. "Well if you like you could live hear with us , we got plenty of room." Videl says with a smile Gohan tries to talk her out of it but she doesn't give in. It takes us a few minutes but Salene and Ahlia say yes. "Listen their is something else," Bulla says looking at her mom. "Me , Pan , and Macro have been training , and I was wondering dad if we could use the gravity chamber." She says turning away to look at Vegeta. "Alright on one condition , If Me, Goten , Videl , and Gohan join you," He says making everyone fall out of their respective seats. "Why me?" Videl says looking at Vegeta. "Because you don't want your daughter to get far ahead of you and everyone needs to be prepared we might not be in piece for much longer. That includes all of the z fighters. We don't have Kakorat to rely on anymore." Vegeta says laughing at all of our expressions. I was very confused but excited. "Were going to train to." I hear salene say as excited as me.

"So we should all get somerest for tomorrow. Its a big day." Chi-Chi says smiling


	3. minions of dark deeds

The night was peaceful no car horns or loud mysterious noises , me and Salene enjoyed it but Ahlia hated it. She says the car alarms keep her asleep. But as great as the sleep was the breakfast was even better , and there was no time to lwaste by thinking because I knew everyone here liked food as much as me so I started gobbling down as much food as I could until at the very end Goten pointed out I accidentally ate the napkins. We all had a bit of a laugh before we all got ready for vegeta's training. As I got done I saw my sisters both of them had their hair in its normal state but they wore what looks like a very old GI one red and one blue , I also saw their tails. I wore what I Usually did but it was a little bit harder with the tail but I managed.

As soon as we all **left** I really regretted it. We were probably about 12 miles out when I was thrown out of the sky by a huge spherical beam. "I got one of them." I heard a male voice say as I lay bleeding with a hole in my arm. "MACRO!" I hear someone scream. I try to keep my eyes open but it's impossible , the weight is too much. I hear the same man snickering. My eyes finally shoot open as I feel a jab in my chest. "Look how pathetic and weak you are." He says. My vision gets blurry as he keeps insulting me. "No..." I say in a very low volume. I feel him grab my tail. I scream and I see the earth crack were I once was and hear the echoing scream , the man drops me and holds his hands to his ears. I see his tail , 'he's a sayain' I think as I try to regain my breath.

But the man recovered quickly and charged at me. But before he got an even close to me he stepped on the crack I left. I saw him scream as magma rose from the earth until it formed a giant pillar of lava. As it disapated there was nothing left of the sayain.

I look up to see four more People attack the group. I only see one sayain and he's going after Gohan

* * *

Pan

When I saw Macro fall I couldn't help but scream but what came next was horrific. It was a full on ambush , they only seemed interested on Gohan , Goten and Ahlia. Then it dawns on me. 'They are only going after threats.' I feel angry that the they think I'm weak , 'I will show you who's weak,' I think transforming into ssj 1 , Salene laughs. "Pan you don't even need to transform , he's so weak me , you , and Videl won't even break a sweat." Salene says wickedly.

So I transform out of it. All three of us make a triangle. I get in my fighting stance , and the others follow suite. Videl goes first striking a critical blow to the gut and a small Ki blast to his face. Than Salene charges toward him in the confusion with her fingers out like tiger claws making the alien scream trying to run but Salene was fast. As I look closer at Salenes fingers I can see she applied her Ki to her finger nails. I thought she was going to send them after the alien but she used them like daggers cutting pricise and efficiently. When she was done she walked away blowing on her nails as a huge explosion of Ki surrounded the alien.

Now it was my turn , 'The alien needed to die quickly or it might do something irrationally.' I think as I start charging straight at him extending my arms outwards to perform one of my strongest attacks. I start pulling most of my energy into my hands concentrating harder by the second. As I feel it is charged up enough I release the attack. "DRAGONS RAGE!" I scream as loud as I can sending a dragon like concentrated beam of KI toward the alien. Before he could even react he was hit by the overwhelming force of the blast. Mom insisted we make sure he was completely gone.

'Salene was right with just one of our full strength could kill him , he was weak ' I think with a smirk on my face. "You girls shouldn't be so happy we are just minnions." The guy says before his eyes change from red to a very light green. He starts screaming but he stops when Salene hits the back of his her palm. "They're brainwashing other races she says putting the poor alien on the ground.

As soon as we see the column of lava we fly as fast as we can toward the column of magma. "Pan give him a sensu bean put some water on his wounds." Videl says holding his head up. Salene gets a water pouch out and puts it on his arm and chest and it instantly covers the holes with new skin. When I get out the beans Macro tries to resist but gives in. After he swallows the bean he jumps up.

* * *

Gohan

The moment I realized it was an ambush it was to late. Macro was the first to be attacked by our ambushers. They tried to divide and conquer but it only gives me more time to think of why are they attacking now. 'Why did they choose to attack Macro first instead of the others' I think while dodging my opponents kicks and punches until he finally lands a kick to my face.

Before I know it I am being trampled by this man. Than I notice his tail , 'He's a sayain.' I think fpright as he grabs me. I turn the tables on him. I grab his tail making him paralyzed as I fire Ki blast until the sayains energy is gone. I think I did a good job until I hear Ahlia scream.

I fly as fast as I can toward her. As I get closer I notice the man holding her by her neck. I try to get closer but before I can make a move Ahlia's tail saves her. It jabs right into the mans leg making him let go and Ahlia let's out a barrage of multicolored KI blast. The man stood no chance up against her.

Just like Ahlia , Goten took care of his way faster than I expected. It looked like he didn't even break a sweat but you never know. We all try to find the others until we see a gigantic red blast in the air. "That's Salene's it means we should get there now." Ahlia says flying faster than we follow Salenes Ki we make it there quickly.

"Salene is everything alright?" Ahlia ask looking at her sister and Salene laughs. "Yah it is I just wanted you all g to hurry." Salene says tilting her head to the left with a big smirk that makes Ahlia laugh. "Is Macro okay?" Ahlia asks trying to see him. "Yeah now but let's just say that he didn't enjoy his fight. But get this he summoned a column of magma from nothing and he wasn't aware of it either." Salene says beckoning us forward making us follow her. "So where's Pan and Videl?" I ask realizing we all fought someone. "They're fine and strong" salene says giggling to herself.

As we all got together we explained what happened during our most interesting one were the girls , "The alien said minions." I say deep in thought. Before even realizing it I already have the answer. "They were scouting the area to check for threats in there plan." I say grimly toward our group. "That's not the only thing. I saw one of the aliens eyes Gohan , they were brainwashed." Salene says with a sad voice.

* * *

While all of this was happening , the others ran into some trouble of their own.

Android 18

I had finnaly started training my daughter along with Krillin preparing her for when peace ends but I didn't expect it to end so quickly. After the shadow dragons and Goku's leave I started to train her with my knowledge of martial arts and Krillin helped as well teaching her techniques that I didn't know so when we were gone and she had her own family to protect she could. But I never thought me , Krillin , and Maroon would train with the others I guess its just fait that the fighters will always train and fight to the end.

What I didn't expect from the drive from the old man's island to capsule corp was an attack. We had made it to shore finally but it was so eerie that it crept Maroon and me out. Than right out of no where a blast hit my side of the car propelling us back into the ocean. Before we were even close to drowning I broke the door off the car sending it flying out of the water. "Everyone get out." I say pushing my family out of the car. I notice that the blast had penetrated the car because Krillin was finally bald again except for his mustache.

"MY HAIR , AND MY CAR YOU DESTROYED THEM." He says pointing at the person responsible for it. He looked like a mix between Cell and Piccolo. "Oh my bad ." he says smirking than dissapearing out of thin air. "Instant transmission." I say looking astounded at the fact he did it. I look toward Maroon making sure she was okay than turned toward Krillin making sure he wasn't being attacked. Neither of them were being attacked so what is that maniac thinking. As I search for his energy I find he is close Maroon. "INFINITY BULLET." I scream aiming it to the left of Maroon. As it releases it targets the maniac. "No escaping it." I say breathing deeply.

As it connects the maniacs position is revield and Maroon gets angry at him. She charges right to him while he is in a daze. Sending a barrage of punches and kicks , making at one point bleed. Than she aims her left palm up concentrating a huge amount of Ki. Until at one point it is a round , flat disk with a big red fieiry aura around it. "DISTRUCTO DISC!" she screams throwing it at the maniac cutting him in half on contact. Krillin finishes him by using the Kamehameha wave. "Looks like were flying." I say looking at my family. "Maroon I'm proud of you." I say looking at my daughter. She looks surprised that I said that. Than she smirks at me. "Thank you mom." Maroon says buying me. "Krillen try and sense Gohan energy , we need to talk." I say looking at the sky before we take off.

'Gohan I hope you don't confirm my suspicion.' I think flying to him.

* * *

At the brief's residence.

Bulla

Ever since I told dad last night about my training he has been a little bit more what's the word vicious in training. The reason I say that is because when he woke us up at 3 a.m. telling us to get an early start on training so we won't look weak and as we trained with him he destroyed me and Trunks even in our ssj 1 form we stood no chance. Hours went by before we took a break and it wasn't that long before I sensed Pan's power level raise dramatically until it went down , and Macro's drop almost to zero. "Dad something is wrong Pan and Macro's power levels just went up and down." I say looking at him , "So did Goten's and Gohan's." Trunk's says backing me up. "It is suspicious let's go check it out and see what's going on."

As we leave the hoare trying to get a better read on where our friends are I feel like were being watched and dad looks at me like he thinks so to. "Long time no see Vegeta." I hear a female say from behind. "You I thought that you were executed on planet Vegeta for trying to murder my The Elder." Dad says turning to face the woman. I turn as well to face the woman. The woman looked like an exact copy of Pan just older and more wild hair. She wore nothing but what looked like a regular dress. "Father who is this woman." I hear Trunks say looking directly at the woman.

"She is Talleh , if we were on planet Vegeta you would call her my sister." Father says grimly with his eyes closed in anger. I'm astounded in this situation and by the look on Trunk's face he is too. "I came here to warn you and your friends." Talleh says looking grim as well. "My master has come to destroy anyone who is a threat." She says now clenching her fist. "Why do you care?" Fater says also clenching his fist. 'They are similar.' I think to myself looking at the two full blooded sayains. "The reason I care is I don't want to see another planet destroyed by his hands or enslaved by him." Talleh says with tears coming out of her eyes. Father looked stunned by this. He goes over to try and comfort her. "Vegeta he took everything I was and made into a horrible note as I died I realize what he wanted , and Vegeta I can't watch it happen to you or your families." Talleh says resting her head on dad.

As the emotional scene we took off without father or our newly acquired Aunt Talleh who says they have some catching up to do. As I look to find power levels of our friends until we numb into 18 and her family high in the sky. We land on the ground so we can talk more about what happened. As 18 tells us about their fight I get nervous for Pan and Macro. When I hear the part about Maroon beating the alien up , I look at her and so does Trunks and she giggles. "Good now theirs another next generation Z fighter." I say with a smirk.

When we tell them about our day and about our encounter with our aunt , they nodd and follow the story. As we get near the end I see a familiar blue hoodie and jump up. The others were here at last. "You all look terrible." I say laughing.


	4. Macro's tranformation

Back to Macro's narrative.

After we had found the others not far from the city. As we explained what happened to us the others followed along telling us their long day too. "So we all encountered someone today." Gohan says while we are close to our destination. As we get closer Videl tells the others what one of the ambushers said. "So that means they are being led by..." The end of the conversation was cut short as what looked like an atomic bomb destroyed the left half of the city.

We all were sent flying out of the sky by the after shock. All you could hear were the screams and agony of the vitoms. The lucky ones died quickly while the rest lye suffering until they're put out of their misery. We all get up and start looking for Bulla's and Trunk's family and survivors. After a few minutes past we see a group of three survivors , two of which I knew . "Thank god your okay." Bulla says running to her family with Trunks close by.

We are close by to , we all smile. "At least something goes right I'm happy." I say smiling at the reunited family. Than a fiery blast goes flying past I think Bulla called her , Aunt Talleh. We all look at the direction it came from. "Oh how sweet the caged bird got free and betrayed her master , not only that but finding most of her family." A voice says laughing sadistically at the event.

"Rax." Talleh says looking disgusted by just his voice. She turns to look at him as do I. When I do I get into instant battle stance. Just his total appearance made me quiver. His head and body were completely normal but his eyes were pure black , his hair was similar to Vegeta's , his mouth was a completely red with blood , and his hands and feet were mangled as well as his torso with strings attached like a Brocken puppet. I also noticed his tail swaying back and forth.

The others get into fighting stances ready for a fight. But as he looks at all of us I get uncomfortable with it but don't take my eyes off him. Than he strikes going after Krillin with his hands holding two huge balls of Ki. Krillin smirks holding his right index finger in the air as a huge flat disc forms on top of it. "Distructo Disc." He says se being not one but twelve at Rax. Rax barely dodges one but is not capable of dodging the last 11. As it comes into contact Rax is propelled backwards into the tree , where the last 10 easily hit him.

The tree was sliced clear in half but no sign of Rax. "I have to say if I wasn't quick enough I would be dead." I hear him say out of no where. "But I am so it is useless." He says reappearing behind Krillin holding one of his hands to Krillin's back. "Atomic blow." Rax says with a smirk. A red orb forms in closing his hand and he laughs. "You're dead." He says punching Krillin on his back. "His Ki I can barely sense it." Gohan says looking at his dying friend.

I look at Maroon and 18 , both of them have a look of horror on their faces as they look at Krillin. Everyone's face was grim with despair even me and my sisters who didn't know Krillin that well. I look at Talleh as well her hands balled up into a fist "You've killed so many people , so many lives uprooted by your antics but I won't let you do it to these people. Not now , not ever." Talleh says her power level raising higher and higher until it stops. I look at her again , her hair became became gold pointing upward. Her muscle and facial features becoming more defined.

"So you finally achieved ssj 1 took you long enough but it won't save you." Rax says smirking at Talleh. I look at the others , Pan , Gohan , Vegeta , Goten , Trunks and Bra went into their super sayain forms. "So you all think I don't know that trick." He says transforming as well. We all pick up our stances. I look at the others who weren't able transform. Videl , me , 18 , Maroon , and my sisters , if he wants to attack he might go after us first.

Before our fight can get started I hear a loud noise from behind. "Oh did I forget I didn't come alone." Rax says smirking at our confusion. His companions land near him , each of them look very similar to Rax. Six of them and they don't look weak. "What's wrong little boy you scared." One of them says smirking at me. He disappears from thin air to reappear next to me with his fist at the ready. I try to dodge but he's to fast , I am knocked down. "MACRO!" Salene and Ahlia trying to reach me before being stopped by another one of those bastards.

I try to get up but immediately I'm stopped by the man because he kicks me far from the others , I try to look at him or do something like kick or punch but I am being held down. "You and your pathetic friends are to weak to save this planet. But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun with you before your dead." He says lifting my shirt up to my chest. This was a perfect time to strike. While the man is distracted with me. I pull the closest , sharpest Item into my hand and hit the back of his head.

It had done the trick , he let go of me. "You little bitch! I'm gonna enjoy killing you." He says holding his head. "I am Sector." He says as He starts charging toward me but I am ready for it , I started running away as fast as I can until my legs tire out and start to fly. I don't stay far ahead for long because he grabs my foot and throws me to the ground. I hear a crack from my leg and let out a yell but stop. 'If I scream he will get something out if it.' I think holding everything in.

He lands next to me laughing holding one finger out. He starts firing barrages of thin purple beams at my body making sure I can't move. He puts his right foot on top of my throat. I start to cry as he starts to suffocate me. My mind starts thinking about what the others are doing. .'why aren't my abilities working , are they worried about me?' I think while he stomps on my throat harder suffocating me even more. "Don't worry you'll see your pathetic friends in hell you little Brat." Sector says laughing hysterically.

I get angry when he says that. 'You abuss me , you call my friends pathetic , and YOU CALL ME BRAT! IAM DONE WITH IT!' I think looking up at him. I feel the rage cousing through my body as a red aura flies around me. My hair starts to spike up as my hair turned Gold , my eyes flash from their normal sky blue to a piercing red and green , my facial features along with my muscle becoming more defined , crimson blue markings form all over my body like the ones on my tail , changing the color of the aura to dark purple , all the wounds that Sector gave me healed. I scream as I do I feel the power

"What the Hell are you." Sector says with a look of terror on his face.

* * *

Pan

After Macro was taken away by one of those men we all had a stand off. Neither side making a move in completed silence. That is , until Talleh breaks the ice. "Why aren't we fighting now , we could get this over with." Rax laughs at her comment. "Of course we could but we want to make sure that brat doesn't interfere with it. I thought that you would remember the order we would take them out , well until that one screwed it up." He says pointing at the nearly dead Krillin. Talleh looks at everyone with fear especially her family. "You also know how Sector is , he probably just finished playing with the poor boy." A man says looking sadly at Salene and Ahlia.

"What do you mean ..." Salene says being interrupted by the sight of her brother flying up but being stopped by Sector. I feel angry but I know if I do it won't end well and so do the others. We wait a little longer feeling Macro's Ki dissapate but as what seemed like forever Macro's Ki rose Rapidly. We all hear a powerful scream howling from that direction. "Looks like Sector will finally be killed." The man from before says , "Oh shut up Ryok." Rax says looking at the battle at hand.

* * *

Authors note: The transfor!nation Macro went through is Not Super Sayain God it is what will later be disscused in this series of events hope you have enjoyed it so far. It will probably have a few more chapters before this one is over with


	5. Death defiance

Macro's Narrative againn

* * *

I don't even have control of my body anymore as I am filled with rage. So much energy is flowing through my body as I charge at the terrified Sector. Just one punch sends him flying backwards landing farther away from the others but I could care less I want blood. I fly faster than I ever have , not even a second goes by as I reach him. He is standing up with a big old smirk on his face as he looks at me.

"I'm surprised , no one has made me bleed in a long time." Sector says laughing even more as he wipes blood off his lips. "What is wrong with you , you murder innocent lives and laugh." I say as My eyes flash with rage. "Me , I have only killed threats to the universe , unlike you I want the universe to last." Sector says laughing again , 'Gosh this guy needs to stop laughing..' The thought came to an end as Sector's arm went into my torso. I start screaming as he continues the brutal force. Until finally my abilities work again , I feel the wind start picking up around me throwing Sector back into a tree as the roots of it start to grow around him.

The wind picks up faster and faster as a tornado forms around my body. Sector starts to struggle as the tree wrapped its roots around him every time he struggled. The wind started to take the air out of Sectors lungs until it looked like he could barely breathe and it turned to fire setting the inside of Sector on fire as well as the tree. As the flames died down so did Sector , I just stopped the flames intirely as I got closer to him. My mind tells me not to but I don't listen. I grab his head throwing his head against the tree over and over again as I get angrier. My fist gets burning hot as a flame settles on Sector's face.

I was just a few feet away before he grabbed me and the tree fell to ashes. "Let's see how well you swim maget!" He says as he starts chocking me as he carries me into the water dropping me as I fall harshly to the bottom unable to breath. I lay their drowning unable to access my abilities.

* * *

Macro.

I feel strange like something is keeping me alive , like strings of energy holding me up. "Wake up child." I hear a woman say. I look to see Elis standing over me as I lay dumfounded. "I need you to wake up. If you don't the earth will die." Elis says poking me. "Pan and the others can can't they." I say looking up at her. "Yes Pan and Bulla are very powerful with a lot of potential like the others but it isn't their time to get to that state. My son destroy your enemies with your new transformation." She says tapping my head sending me back to reality before I can ask her why she called me her son. "Mom" I say looking back as I surface to the top of the water with a new since of power and control.

"Sector I am through with you." I shout at him making him turn around to look at me. "Well , you are a fiesty one." He says turning to face me before we clash. "I want to ask you something." I say looking at him with a smirk. "Ask away brat." He says pushing his arm forward. "Why haven't you transformed yet?" I ask as my tail curls into a question mark. "Thats simple , I've never needed to." He says trying to throw me back but my tail catches it. "No way!" I say knocking him back.

* * *

Pan

Talleh was mouthing stuff to Ryok as we watched the fight. I try to translate but it is like they are hiding their mouths but they aren't. Until at one point I understand what they are planning when Ryok snickers in Rax's direction. Talleh catches my gaze and pulls me aside from both groups. "You know what me and Ryok are planning don't you." Talleh spatronizing looking serious as I nodd. "You two are going to ambush Rax , right." I say looking at her. "Yes we are." She says looking to see if anyone was listening. "Okay I will help." As I say it I see the frustration on Talleh's face. She knew that she would not win an argument with Pan , how she knew was that look in Pan's eyes , she would just keep patronizing , like Talleh did all the time to Vegeta and Tarble when they were kids. "Fine but don't get hurt." Talleh says as they walk back to the others.

I wanted to tell the others but it wouldn't look good if I did. Vegeta to his irritation of not fighting someone himself decided to instant Transmission behind one of the more stronger guys , with his hands clasped together with a small smirk on his face as he released a humongous big bang attack before the victim could move. "Is that all you.." He was interrupted by Goten's kick to the nuts with a following remover of what seemed to be a new attack. "Murderous Echoes!" He yelled as a blue beam hit the back of his head. Than chaos erupted.

In all the confusion I couldn't see the others except for Talleh who was accompanied by Ryok. Rax for some reason seemed a lot more blood lusted than before. "So let's see who will I destroy this time." He says giggling like a sadistic man he is. "I choose , HER!" He says charging at me with his mangled fingers out before Ryok stops him. Recognition dawns on Rax's face as he grabs Ryok's arm. "I created you I can destroy you." Rax says as Ryok grabs his arm screaming for dear life as dust surrounds him.

But before me or Tellah can reach Ryok to help he was gone and what seemed to be a stronger version of Rax stood with some crazy eyes and fixed fingers. "So who will be next the girl or you my caged bird." Rax says laughing sadistically with a horrible glare. "Talleh I go first Okay." I say looking at Rax with my own glare, just like with everyone else Rax looks uneasy. "Okay Pan but be careful." Talleh says looking at me. "Now that that you two are done. DIE!" Rax screams charging straight at me.

* * *

Macro

Before I know it I lost the advantage and clarity. Sector had grabbed my tail making meparalyzed. But he wasn't done, he threw me to the ground like a rag doll making me loose my crimson markings and aura. My golden hair and odd eyes changed back to normal. "Pathetic I thought you would be a challenge, but at last you were so easy to knock out of focus, not to mention you never even touched the surface of rage." Sector says landing next to my limp body.

I see him touch his forehead as he grabs my torso, transporting me and him in the middle of a battle field. "Now time to end you, I thought you would like to see your friends one last time." He says disappearing away into the sky, as I look around and understand what he is planning. He now is above the whole area holding his hands toward the earth. 'He is charging a blast that could take me or everyone else out.' I think looking up at him. He laughs at the recognition on my face as he charges his attack. I take this as my last chance. As I charge my Ki into my legs I feel as though I'm rocketed upward by a slow moving force pushing me up. A flash back pops into my head. Literally my life flashed before my eyes and I saw what could if been if..if me and the others weren't fighting for the earth.

Than the flash back shows a situation just like this one. Me charging at the god Sciski right before I was turned to stone. I act like I did at that past moment, I crossed my arms into an x put as much Ki as I can. I look at my arms as they are engolfed in a blue aura. I might go slower but that is a risk I'm willing to take. Had I known this was leading up to something horrible I would never of some what I did. "AXIS DESTRUCTION!" I hear Sector scream as I'm getting closer.

Than it all changed. My body blocking the blast but sending a X shaped bast to Sector as I fell to what seemed like my death. As Sector's blast covered and destroyed my body bit by bit I got one last glimpse at the world I used to love than became nothing but the Void and my soul. Well what was left of it. "I am the Phoenix, the balance." I think as I unleash my last bit of life and energy to try focus.

"And this will not be our last stand." A voice says as I feel like my body has come back from what seemed like an ocean of thoughts. Like the blast that had once engulfed me now colored my aura. My hair now spiked as a red and black aura surrounded it turning and changing my hair to pure gold.

"So child you aren't dead. What a damn shame." Sector says looking at my body now. Apparently this new form I have taken has a mind of its own, because I didn't say anything I just threw a Ki blast at his head leaving scorch marks. "COSMIC ERUPTION!" The Phoenix screams sending a small ball of the Ki into the sky. What happens astonishingly to me was when it came back it was a volley beams of meteorites, stars and energy sending Sector to the ground with a hole in his torso. "Who..are..you?" Sector asks as he slowly dies. "I am the Phoenix and Macro.


	6. Mother's rage

Pan

As Rax charges at me I freeze. I don't know why but it is as if I am a defenseless little girl but I know I have power. As he gets closer I look around seeing Macro far away like a rag doll. For some reason this allows me to get out of the way. I try to get as far away as possible but Rax catches my leg and throws me to the ground I land arm first into a large building leaving me in an unconscious state, waiting to awake

* * *

Pan

I look at my surroundings but nothing seems to stand out until I hear one distinctive voice. "Panny it's fine," I hear a man say, more specifically Grampa. I turn to look at him with a smile. "There isn't much time you need to get up." Grampa says looking at me with a smile. "But the guy I am..." I try to say but he grabs ahold of my arms. "Don't worry Panny I'm lending you all my power to defeat and Crush them." Goku says as a fog develops around me and Grampa. "Talk to you soon Panny."

As I awaken in the ruin of the huge building looking at the city and the fight I hear the sadistic voice of Rax charge at me. I hold my hands in a cup position as I charge my Ki. My voice is in a small whisper as I reach the first 3 syllables reach my mouth. "Ka-me-ha" getting louder with rage gaining my footing I scream the last one syllable come out. "HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream as a blue wave of energy tagets and hits Rax out of the sky to Talleh who gives what looked like a rush attack of kicks and punches finishing off with a blast that looked a lot like Vegeta's final flash. I rush to Talleh as I see Rax fall.

Neither of us looked well off. Yet I smirk as I see Rax look of fear a Talleh and me. "Defeated by two monkeys who are weak and pathetic." I don't hear anymore of his rant as I pass out but this time there is nothing but happy thoughts. Talleh will carry out the rest. Hopefully. There will be more fun for me, Bra, and Macro. As I look around I feel stronger. "Thank you Grampa Goku." I say in my sleep.

* * *

Videl.

Me, Ahlea, and Sales were blocked off by two disgusting like any of the ones I have come to call family and friends, even Vegeta. But these guys are horrible people. They kept throwing us back but what really Pissed me off was the comment about Pan and Macro. "I bet those two small kids are probably begging to die now since they are weak." One says the other one nodds and smokers at me and the others. "That's it you don't insult or hurt those kids in front of ME." I say charging at the one who snickerd while Ahlea and Sales Take out that guy who made the comment. "Who cares lady." He says dodging my punch and kicking me back. Next I know I'm not again and again. But as I am sent to the ground I see Pan collapsed in a building and that doesn't calm me down

"Devil's furry!" I say holding my hand open as a huge wave of blue Ki surrounds that the snickering man. Now all I could hear was his last echoing scream. "No one messes with a mother who loves their children," I say looking at Pan who was now up. "Please let Macro be okay," I think looking at his sisters as they sat on the man who made the comment.

* * *

Sorry for this being so short and late. But there is more


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- I am sorry for not updating this story not I will hopefully get back into it sometime later this year. I am sorry for waiting so long but I have been trying to fix the stories that need it the most.

-Love or hate patabon


	8. Phoinex's arrival

Macro's Narrative again

* * *

I don't even have control of my body anymore as I am filled with rage. So much energy is flowing through my body as I charge at the terrified Sector. Just one punch sends him flying backwards landing farther away from the others but I could care less I want blood. I fly faster than I ever have , not even a second goes by as I reach him. He is standing up with a big old smirk on his face as he looks at me.

"I'm surprised , no one has made me bleed in a long time." Sector says laughing even more as he wipes blood off his lips. "What is wrong with you , you murder innocent lives and laugh." I say as My eyes flash with rage. "Me , I have only killed threats to the universe , unlike you I want the universe to last." Sector says laughing again , 'Gosh this guy needs to stop laughing..' The thought came to an end as Sector's arm went into my torso. I start screaming as he continues the brutal force. Until finally my abilities work again , I feel the wind start picking up around me throwing Sector back into a tree as the roots of it start to grow around him.

The wind picks up faster and faster as a tornado forms around my body. Sector starts to struggle as the tree wrapped its roots around him every time he struggled. The wind started to take the air out of Sectors lungs until it looked like he could barely breathe and it turned to fire setting the inside of Sector on fire as well as the tree. As the flames died down so did Sector , I just stopped the flames intirely as I got closer to him. My mind tells me not to but I don't listen. I grab his head throwing his head against the tree over and over again as I get angrier. My fist gets burning hot as a flame settles on Sector's face.

I was just a few feet away before he grabbed me and the tree fell to ashes. "Let's see how well you swim maget!" He says as he starts chocking me as he carries me into the water dropping me as I fall harshly to the bottom unable to breath. I lay their drowning unable to access my abilities.

* * *

Macro.

I feel strange like something is keeping me alive , like strings of energy holding me up. "Wake up child." I hear a woman say. I look to see Elis standing over me as I lay dumfounded. "I need you to wake up. If you don't the earth will die." Elis says poking me. "Pan and the others can can't they." I say looking up at her. "Yes Pan and Bulla are very powerful with a lot of potential like the others but it isn't their time to get to that state. My son destroy your enemies with your new transformation." She says tapping my head sending me back to reality before I can ask her why she called me her son. "Mom" I say looking back as I surface to the top of the water with a new since of power and control.

"Sector I am through with you." I shout at him making him turn around to look at me. "Well , you are a fiesty one." He says turning to face me before we clash. "I want to ask you something." I say looking at him with a smirk. "Ask away brat." He says pushing his arm forward. "Why haven't you transformed yet?" I ask as my tail curls into a question mark. "Thats simple , I've never needed to." He says trying to throw me back but my tail catches it. "No way!" I say knocking him back.

* * *

Pan

Talleh was mouthing stuff to Ryok as we watched the fight. I try to translate but it is like they are hiding their mouths but they aren't. Until at one point I understand what they are planning when Ryok snickers in Rax's direction. Talleh catches my gaze and pulls me aside from both groups. "You know what me and Ryok are planning don't you." Talleh spatronizing looking serious as I nodd. "You two are going to ambush Rax , right." I say looking at her. "Yes we are." She says looking to see if anyone was listening. "Okay I will help." As I say it I see the frustration on Talleh's face. She knew that she would not win an argument with Pan , how she knew was that look in Pan's eyes , she would just keep patronizing , like Talleh did all the time to Vegeta and Tarble when they were kids. "Fine but don't get hurt." Talleh says as they walk back to the others.

I wanted to tell the others but it wouldn't look good if I did. Vegeta to his irritation of not fighting someone himself decided to instant Transmission behind one of the more stronger guys , with his hands clasped together with a small smirk on his face as he released a humongous big bang attack before the victim could move. "Is that all you.." He was interrupted by Goten's kick to the nuts with a following remover of what seemed to be a new attack. "Murderous Echoes!" He yelled as a blue beam hit the back of his head. Than chaos erupted.

In all the confusion I couldn't see the others except for Talleh who was accompanied by Ryok. Rax for some reason seemed a lot more blood lusted than before. "So let's see who will I destroy this time." He says giggling like a sadistic man he is. "I choose , HER!" He says charging at me with his mangled fingers out before Ryok stops him. Recognition dawns on Rax's face as he grabs Ryok's arm. "I created you I can destroy you." Rax says as Ryok grabs his arm screaming for dear life as dust surrounds him.

But before me or Tellah can reach Ryok to help he was gone and what seemed to be a stronger version of Rax stood with some crazy eyes and fixed fingers. "So who will be next the girl or you my caged bird." Rax says laughing sadistically with a horrible glare. "Talleh I go first Okay." I say looking at Rax with my own glare, just like with everyone else Rax looks uneasy. "Okay Pan but be careful." Talleh says looking at me. "Now that that you two are done. DIE!" Rax screams charging straight at me.

* * *

Macro

Before I know it I lost the advantage and clarity. Sector had grabbed my tail making meparalyzed. But he wasn't done, he threw me to the ground like a rag doll making me loose my crimson markings and aura. My golden hair and odd eyes changed back to normal. "Pathetic I thought you would be a challenge, but at last you were so easy to knock out of focus, not to mention you never even touched the surface of rage." Sector says landing next to my limp body.

I see him touch his forehead as he grabs my torso, transporting me and him in the middle of a battle field. "Now time to end you, I thought you would like to see your friends one last time." He says disappearing away into the sky, as I look around and understand what he is planning. He now is above the whole area holding his hands toward the earth. 'He is charging a blast that could take me or everyone else out.' I think looking up at him. He laughs at the recognition on my face as he charges his attack. I take this as my last chance. As I charge my Ki into my legs I feel as though I'm rocketed upward by a slow moving force pushing me up. A flash back pops into my head. Literally my life flashed before my eyes and I saw what could if been if..if me and the others weren't fighting for the earth.

Than the flash back shows a situation just like this one. Me charging at the god Sciski right before I was turned to stone. I act like I did at that past moment, I crossed my arms into an x put as much Ki as I can. I look at my arms as they are engolfed in a blue aura. I might go slower but that is a risk I'm willing to take. Had I known this was leading up to something horrible I would never of some what I did. "AXIS DESTRUCTION!" I hear Sector scream as I'm getting closer.

Than it all changed. My body blocking the blast but sending a X shaped bast to Sector as I fell to what seemed like my death. As Sector's blast covered and destroyed my body bit by bit I got one last glimpse at the world I used to love than became nothing but the Void and my soul. Well what was left of it. "I am the Phoenix, the balance." I think as I unleash my last bit of life and energy to focus.

"And this will not be our last stand." A voice says as I feel like my body has come back from what seemed like an ocean of thoughts. Like the blast that had once engulfed me now colored my aura. My hair now spiked as a red and black aura surrounded it turning and changing my hair to pure gold.

"So child you aren't dead. What a damn shame." Sector says looking at my body now. Apparently this new form I have taken has a mind of its own, because I didn't say anything I just threw a Ki blast at his head leaving scorch marks. "COSMIC ERUPTION!" The Phoenix screams sending a small ball of the Ki into the sky. What happens astonishingly to me was when it came back it was a volley beams of meteorites, stars and energy sending Sector to the ground with a hole in his torso. "Who..are..you?" Sector asks as he slowly dies. "I am the Phoenix and Macro." we say in unison.

"So, you're at your peak of power now child. You should know one thing now that you have defeated me." He says looking at me as my vision clears and the aura fades away. "What is it." I say picking him up. "just like the minions we sent, were no better than bounty hunters,Rax was our true leader until the..can't...spea.." and that was all he said before he colapsed to the round limp and cold.'Please let everyone be alright.' I think flying to the decrepide city.


	9. Authors note

info on Macro's transformation: Macro's transformation is due to the fact of his mental health and ki absorption, it all just depends on who's Ki he absorbs. Another thing I know I haven't updated this story I'm sorry I'm not ending the series I have just been busy with school, so don't worry the story is just being put off


	10. The tournament

Sorry for the long Hiatus guys and the long break, I know this chapter is short but it should get me started again, Love or hate patabon. :)

* * *

Videl

My arms flew rapidly at the man I was in front of who blocked my path. Two months, of rebuilding the city that was destroyed two months of mourning the loss of families and jobs. My eyes flashed a bit red when I saw a stream of smoke in the air for a second. Salene looked at me for a second with a nervous twinge. If there was another threat, I don't think this city could take another blast but if what Salene's face and body language, that wasn't a threat. But the again Salene was always calm so this could mean nothing. "It seems to be a scout of some kind," Salene says looking at the sky, " Do you want me to tell the others Ms. Videl." I nod to her and she instant transmitions to the others.

She comes back 2 minutes later, "Were meeting where that thing landed," She says looking at me with curiosity, "Okay take me too the spot Salene, I want to check it out myself." I look at her and she grabs me, putting two fingers on her head, me and her are transported to what looked like a pod, "Mom, look at that thing," Pan says smiling at the crater. The pod opens up to show three small aliens coming out, Gohan's glare turned to a smile, "Look Bonza, They already gathered here," One of them says to the left of him, "Yes Zork they did," The one called Bonza hit Zork. "Hello universe 13," Zork says holding his head with pain. "What did you just say?" Macro asked looking at the birdmen, "Oh right they dont know, Well We come to look for powerful Ki energy for a Tournament of universes, in which case you are one of the 13 universes known to us." Zork says looking at all of us, "We need everyone who wants to sign up to put their name down here, we need atleas.." Almost everyone jumps up and puts there names down, Except Bulla who wasn't much of a fighter, even Chi-Chi was tempted but I guess she didn't want to in the end. Goten and Trunks put down there fusion form, Gotenks who I hadn't seen in a long time, I started to laugh at myself. The world just got crazier.

* * *

Still sorry about the shortness.


	11. update

Update on Last Stand

* * *

I know I have not updated the story and I really hate my self for doing that to you my readers but, I thought about it and the only way i can think of to save the story was to let you the readers decide if it should stay, so everything is in your hands. Also if you want you can use my O.C.'s for your own stories if you like maybe even continue the story I made, I've had deep admiration for all of my characters and what I've created but the best solution is to leave it open ended, to leave Mac and the others with the legacy I originally gave them, not butcher their souls by going on.

I hope everyone forgives me for leading this story on. :(

Love or hate

Patabon


End file.
